Crime Of Love
by BadKitty17
Summary: Viola, Falsetto and Claves are tired of losing to Frederic. So they decide to try and get him out of the way... WARNINGS: Slash: (Jazz x Frederic), OOC, violence.


**Eternal Sonata is owned by Tri Crescendo and Namco Bandai Games, this fanfiction is owned by me. **

(Falsetto)

Why can I never win?

I've grown up with Jazz. We know everything about each other. I'm his supposed best friend.

And I guess, that's why he'll never choose me.

I tried to be happy for him. I really did. But whenever I watched him hug and kiss his various boyfriends and girlfriends, I always found myself wishing I could've been in their position. I wished that every day. Even when he got with Frederic, I found myself wishing it were me up there, saying my vows to Jazz, and not him.

But wishes don't change anything. So even though it will hurt Jazz, I must do this. I must get Frederic out of the way so I can see once and for all whether or not he loves me.

(Claves)

I was supposed to win.

I was the one Jazz compromised the safety of the entire revolution for. I was the one who got killed just so he wouldn't think Falsetto was a spy. I'll make Jazz say he loves me again.

He has to. After I gave up everything for him, I can't let him be happily married to another. So I'm going along with Falsetto's plan. She says once Frederic's gone, it will be every woman for herself. When she and Viola are gone, I'll make Jazz take me back.

(Viola)

I'll admit I don't know Jazz as well as the other two. But I don't love him any less than they do. And I'm pretty sure at some point, he loved me back. Why else would he have been so disappointed when I didn't tell him that I loved him?

So I'm going to take down Frederic too. I have nothing against the guy, just need him out the way so Jazz doesn't have to settle for second best anymore.

The three woke early the next morning and asked Frederic if he'd accompany them to Lento Cemetery. Frederic, unaware of their intentions, agreed, believing they just wanted him as back up in battle.

Once they arrived, Claves, Falsetto and Viola turned to Frederic and drew their weapons.

"W-what are you doing?" Frederic asked nervously.

Falsetto walked over to him, taking his left hand. "It's because of this ring on your finger that Jazz won't love any of us," she began.

"We're tired of losing to you," Claves added. "We need him to pick one of us."

"We need Jazz to decide which of us he truly loves. And we can only do that by getting rid of you!" Viola finished.

Frederic shook his head in disbelief. "I have no intention of battling you. If Jazz really loved one of you three, he'd surely have made his affections known by now."

"But you're in the way," Viola stated bluntly. "Jazz is so blinded by you that he can't see that he has three women that love him more than you ever could!"

Frederic tried to reply, but he was cut off by a punch in the gut from Falsetto. Realising he had no choice but to fight, he drew his baton and gave her a quick Piu Grave.

"I really do hate resorting to unnecessary violence," he said.

Claves took this as her opportunity to strike. She hit him with Aiatar Horn, hearing him cry out as he was hit.

The battle raged on for hours, neither side was prepared to give up. Despite fighting gallantly, Frederic was defeated at their hands.

"Claves, want to do the honours?" Viola enquired.

Claves readied her rapier, aiming at Frederic's chest. He could only rasp "no"…

"What the hell is going on?!"

Claves stopped and whirled around, along with Viola and Falsetto. "Jazz…" they said ashamedly.

Jazz ran through them to Frederic, cradling him gently.

"Jazz…" he rasped, before Jazz put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, don't waste your energy. I'll take you back to Andante and patch you up soon, just hang in there," he soothed.

Jazz stood up, holding Frederic to his body. "Explain to me what this is all about, right now!" he demanded.

There was silence for several seconds. None of the women had the right words for the situation; the man they loved stood before them, ready to tear them each a new one, as they had come so close to killing the winner of his affections. There was only one thing left they could say, though it meant nothing now.

"I love you," Falsetto said. "The three of us all love you."

Jazz shook his head in disbelief. "So what?! You thought you'd kill my husband?! Falsetto, I thought you were happy for me and Frederic! Same for you, Claves and Viola!"

"We didn't want to lose to him!" Claves began, her voice cracking as she began to cry. "We wanted to have you choose one of us! I wanted you to choose me!"

"One of us has to win," Viola said bluntly.

Jazz opened his mouth to retaliate, but his attention was quickly drawn back to his badly injured husband, who complained of feeling faint. As much as he wanted to let his rage take over, as much as he could spend ages demanding answers from the three competitors for his affections, he had to wrap this up quickly, for Frederic's sake…

"Is that what I am to all of you? Some prize to be won?" He replied, though he was slightly calmer than before.

Falsetto was taken strongly aback by this. Could it really be that in lieu of her romantic feelings for Jazz, she had been prepared to throw away the lifelong friendship they had shared? Was the love they had as friends really worth losing over a stupid crush?

Overcome by shame, she took a step towards him, and he held Frederic tighter for fear she would hurt him again.

"Not at all, Jazz! I…I realised when I couldn't stand watching you with Tenor and Claves that I loved you and I realised you'd never think of me romantically and-" God, why had she even thought of this stupid plan?

"Falsetto, I can't believe this! You were _so _obsessed with me that you were willing to kill Frederic, my husband, who never held anything against you?!" Jazz ranted, body shaking with rage as he turned to fire another barrage at Claves.

"And you! I really thought you'd changed, Claves. I thought you gave up on being evil, but no. Looks like you're still that spy from Forte!"

Claves, who had been crying quietly broke into enormous, ugly sobs. "N-no! That's not who I am anymore! I just wanted you to love me again!" she wailed, falling at his feet.

Jazz readjusted Frederic in his arms, covering his husband's ears. The last thing Frederic needed was to hear the worst of his tirade.

"I never want to see any of you three again. Out of my sight!" He commanded.

And with that, Viola and Falsetto turned away sadly. Claves got up, letting her rapier fall to the ground.

"Jazz, I'll always"—

"NOW!" he shouted, running off back to Andante.

Claves turned and ran, as memories of her relationship with Jazz flooded through her mind.

**I wanted to try writing what would happen if all the girls of eternal sonata took their love of Jazz to the extreme! I know, it's OOC, but, you know, when plotbunny wants to be written, it will be written. Also, I will be putting another poll up, so please check that out! Bye~**

**Kitty x**


End file.
